


I Wish We Could Get Away

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Hurt!Wash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Submitted by thepackwantsthed- mainewash pls. Something from the freelancer days but idrc what</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish We Could Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are adored. Also Maine/Wash is my lifeblood!

Maine walked into the infirmary with a blank look on his face. North and York were already gathered around Washington’s bedside. The younger soldier had taken a bullet in his stomach during the last mission. A mission that had been an epic failure. Connie,Wyoming and Florida were walking around the Mother of Invention with their tails between their legs, cowering from Maine whenever they caught sight of him. No one had named any names, but Maine would put money down that one of the three agents had fucked up, leading to Washington’s injury. North moved over, allowing Maine to stand next to him. Maine looked down at Wash’s sleeping form. He still hadn’t woken up from his surgery, but the doctor was positive he would recover.

“How you doing big guy?” York asked, a concerned look on his face. Maine shrugged, not feeling the need to reply to the question. North set a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“He’ll be okay,” The man promised, “We all know it takes more than just one bullet to take Wash out.” Maine shrugged his shoulders again, causing North’s hand to slip off.

“Agent York, your training session will begin in less than 5 minutes,” Fliss’ voice announced loudly, echoing through the walls of the infirmary. 

“I better go. Keep watch over him, Maine,” York ordered softly. Maine nodded. York ducked his head, reaching down to run a hand through Wash’s hair before walking away. North looked at Maine.

“I’ll give you two some time,” He said, rubbing Maine’s arm a bit. He headed off in the same direction as York, glancing over his shoulder for a second at the man. Maine stood like a statue, barely breathing as he stared down at Washington. Time seemed to slip away as Maine watched Wash’s chest move up and down with each breath he took. He ignored the other people in the room, only there for Wash. A nurse appeared on the other side of the bed, giving Maine a hard look.

“You need to-”

“Leave him be,” Carolina’s voice rang out. The woman walked over, staring the nurse down as she did. The nurse scurried away.

“Thanks,” Maine muttered, not looking up from Wash.

“No problem. How is he?” She asked. Maine shrugged.

“Hasn’t opened his eyes yet,” He murmured.

“He will,” Carolina promised, “Give it some time.” Maine huffed.

“I know he will,” He replied. Carolina smiled a bit.

“Didn’t take you for a mother hen,” She teased. Maine looked up to glare at her for a second before dropping his eyes back to Wash.

“Don’t let anyone kick you out,” Carolina ordered after a beat of silence, “Stay as long as you need to. I’ve cleared your training schedule for the next few days.”

“Thank you,” Maine answered.

“No problem, q tip,” She commented.

“Good bye, bitch,” Maine said. Carolina simply laughed as he moved away from the bed, leaving Maine like the others did. She stopped to speak to a nurse, giving her strict orders to leave Maine alone. Eventually, Maine got tired of standing and took a seat on the bed next to Washington, sighing heavily as the machines around him beeped.

Hours passed before Wash’s eyes started to flicker. A moment later they opened, revealing his grayish blue eyes. Maine stood up from the bed he was sitting on, looming over Wash with concern. Wash’s eyes blinked over to him, then the younger man smiled.

“Maine,” He whispered.

“Yeah,” Maine replied, sitting back down. He reached out, taking Wash’s hand in his. Wash turned his head slowly to keep eye contact with him.

“So I’m not dead,” Wash said, a small grin appearing on his lips.

“Sorry. Not this time,” Maine teased lightly, returning the grin with a smile of his own.

“Were you worried about me?” Wash asked.

“About you? Never,” Maine answered, squeezing Washington’s hand tightly.

“I missed you,” Wash admitted.

“I wasn’t the one gone,” Maine pointed out.

“I know. But I always miss you when you’re not on missions with me,” Wash replied.

“You’re such a sap,” The larger man commented, his smile growing in size.

“I try,” Wash said, smirking. Maine’s smile faded quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Wash asked, moving to sit up. He let out a loud whine. Maine placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress.

“Careful,” He growled, “You’re still recovering.”

“Sorry,” Wash forced out, panting from the pain that coursed through his body.

“Relax,” Maine instructed, “Take deep breathes.” Wash followed his orders, breathing through his mouth and out his nose till he was feeling better.

“I’m okay,” He said after he had calmed down.

“No you’re not. You have a bullet wound,” Maine reminded him. Wash laughed bit, but stopped when Maine didn’t join in.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated. Maine sighed.

“I hate this,” He admitted quietly.

“What?” Wash asked.

“You getting hurt. This is the second time in six months,” Maine explained.

“It’s part of the job,” Wash pointed out.

“Then maybe we need a different job,” Maine suggested. Wash frowned. 

“Maine, not this again,” He begged. Maine sighed heavily.

“We could leave,” He whispered, “Go start a normal life.” Wash reached his hand out towards Maine. The larger man quickly moved into it, allowing Wash to cup his cheek.

“This is our life. And it’s completely shitty at times, but it’s ours,” Wash said firmly. Maine leaned his head into Wash’s hand with a small grin.

“Ours,” He echoed. Wash smiled.

“Promise you won’t go beating up Wyoming for this like last time?” Wash asked. Maine rolled his eyes.

“I promise,” He murmured. Wash giggled, pulling Maine down to kiss him softly. Maine kissed him back just as gently. Maine cut this kiss short, not wanting to put a strain on Wash so soon.

“I love you,” He whispered quietly. A bright smile lit up Washington’s face.

“I love you too,” He replied, stretching his neck to kiss Maine again.


End file.
